


S: Scars

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Guilt, M/M, Scars, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can't sleep so he traces Stiles' scars and thinks back over the last several years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S: Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Fic Alphabet Challenge on [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)

Beacon Hills had been quiet for years now. After surviving the Argents, a kanima, a darach, an alpha pack, a nogitsune, Dread Doctors, chimeras, and a number of other threats, the pack had gained control of the territory. The McCall pack was strong and peaceful and many respected that. The ones who didn't were taken care of swiftly.

Derek still had nightmares, even after all this time. Sometimes they were about the fire, but more often they featured Stiles' many close calls over the years. Some of which weren't even supernatural related. He'd rolled the Jeep in a rainstorm during his freshman year of college, and Derek had been sure he was dead when he'd gotten to the hospital and seen Melissa's face. After months of physical therapy, Stiles recovered but favored his left leg when tired or drunk. 

Tonight was a bad nightmare night, but Derek didn't want to leave the comfort of the bed and Stiles' presence. He rolled onto his side and put a hand on Stiles' bare back. His husband was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned away. In the moonlight streaming through the open blinds, Derek could see that the sheets were bunched around Stiles' waist, leaving his back, and the scars there, visible. 

Derek gently traced the scars. He would know them even with his eyes closed. Every one of them represented a time that Stiles' life was threatened and Derek hated that, hated that there were visual reminders of every wound. Claw marks from rogue omegas, the round dimple of a gunshot to the back of his shoulder and the faint lines of the subsequent surgery to remove the bullet, the single slice at the back of his neck from the kanima…

He didn't think that it was fair that his own skin was unmarked when so many of Stiles' scars were Derek's fault. They were times that he had failed to protect his husband, his mate. 

Stiles shivered under Derek's fingertips and snuffled as he turned his head on the pillow. "Der?" he breathed, eyes opening to slits. "Okay?"

"Go back to sleep," Derek murmured. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Time's it?" 

"Early. Go back to sleep."

Stiles shuffled across the mattress and slung his arm over Derek's hip. Derek took the hint and rolled onto his back so that Stiles could starfish half on top of him. Derek took a deep breath of his mate's scent and let it relax him even further. 

"You sleep too." Stiles pressed a kiss to the side of Derek's chest, where his face was now resting against the warm werewolf skin. "Sleep good."

Derek snorted quietly as he didn't want to rouse Stiles further. He rubbed his hand up and down Stiles' forearm, which was laying across his torso. Stiles had managed to trap Derek's other arm against his side. It was odd but not unusual. Stiles could sleep in any position that he happened to be in when he drifted off, and Derek had learned to sleep in the remaining bed space or to gently shift Stiles over until he had enough space of his own. 

Stiles was out again, but Derek couldn't quite get back to sleep. He craned his neck and caught sight of the one scar on Stiles' shoulder that he loved. It was the bite he'd given Stiles when he chose him as a mate. It bound them together more than any words in their wedding ceremony had and seeing it now calmed Derek in a way that nothing else could. He and Stiles were together, and they were alive, and he really couldn't ask for anything more. 

~End


End file.
